


rite of passage

by pleurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Catboy Peter Parker, Catboys, Loss of Virginity, Loveless AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: “Your ears,” says Ned, on the first day of the school semester. “They’re— they’re gone.”





	rite of passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).

> Copy-pasted from the Loveless wiki: "Cat-like features (in this case, ears and tails) are universal from birth... people in the _Loveless_ universe lose their animal features when they lose their virginity."
> 
> CNTW: Peter is in high school. Given that info, he can be however old you want him to be.

“Your ears,” says Ned, on the first day of the school semester. “They’re— they’re gone.”

Peter blushes and smiles bashfully, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind his human ear. “Yeah,” he says. “I’m not gonna miss them.” 

“Congrats, man,” says Ned, patting Peter enthusiastically on the back. In a low whisper, he adds, "So? How was it?"

"Good," says Peter, cheeks deepening in colour. "It was, um." He gives a small chuckle. "Yeah, it was great."

Flash walks by, scoffing loudly. His left cat ear twitches in irritation. “It doesn’t count if all you’re doing is using the Stark internship to pick up girls. I mean, it’s not like you’ve got anything else going for you.” 

Peter squares his shoulders and looks Flash in the eye. “I mean, you’re right,” he says. “The Stark internship was the catalyst. But it’s not a girl.”

Flash chokes on his own spit. Before he can form a response, Peter and Ned turn the corner and head into their classroom.


End file.
